Ed&Winry
by Natalie122333
Summary: This story will be in Winry's point of view during all of Edwin's Brotherhood moments. Most of the dialogue belongs to the dub script writers. No copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction ever! Please don't be too harsh since I have never written anything like this before.

It is in Winry's point of view.

I can't believe I just helped deliver a baby. Actually, if it hadn't have been for me we would have had to wait for Mr. Dominic to bring the doctor from town. I can't believe I was so much help in this situation just because I read my parents' medical books growing up.

All of a sudden, Ed is beside me. He asks what is going on. I point to Mrs. Satera and her husband, who are holding the newborn. Ed yells out: "It's a baby! It's a real live baby, awesome awesome awesome awesome!"

"Really? Awesome? That's all you can think of to describe this?" I say to him. "How else should I describe it? This is a birth of a new life, alchemists have worked for centuries and we're still not able to do that. A person creating another person." I can't believe him. "You've got to be kidding me now, your lumping alchemy in with the miracle of birth?" I say to him, not believing he could actually compare alchemy to the process of birth.

"An occupational hazard, it's just the way I think. Besides whatever you say, it really is awesome, people are awesome." Ed replies. Well he is right; I just wouldn't use the word awesome. "Alright, the baby's been born and everything's good so do you think there's anything else you're gonna need me for now?" I hear Ed say. I realize that my legs have given out. "Yeah there is." I reach for him. "Do you think you could pick me up please?"

Ed easily lifts me onto his back. He takes a step away from the chair behind him. "It's humiliating to be carried a guy who's smaller than I am." I tell him, and I feel myself blush lightly. "I could easily drop you, you know." he replies. I suddenly think about what I saw in Ed's watch. "Ed" I say. "What is it?" he asks. "I saw it. The engraving that's inside your pocket watch." I tell him, regretfully. Ed suddenly drops me on the floor. I had no idea how he would react, but I can't say I was expecting this. "Ow ow that really hurt." I tell him. "You forced it open?" Ed asks, sounding angry. I gasp "Yeah." I look down, ashamed at my actions. "I'm so sorry."

I hear Ed sigh and he turns to face me. "You idiot." But he offers me his hand to help me up. "Yeah." I whisper and grab his hand. He pulls me up and leads me to the chairs that are behind us. Once we are sitting, Ed says: "I haven't shown that to anybody, not even Al." "But why not?" I ask curiously. "Its' private. In admission to myself, I have to admit how weak I am. I had to give what happened that day substance and then carry it as a reminder." I feel tears starting to fill my eyes. "Why are you doing that? What are you crying for?" Ed asks. I think back to when Edward and Alphonse burned down their home. I remember Ed telling Al that there's no going back. I cried that day also, and Ed asked me why I was crying too.

"You two won't cry, someone else should do it for you don't you think?" I reply, while trying to wipe my tears away. "Don't be an idiot" I hear Ed get up. "You should go back to Resembool. You've been gone a long time; Granny must be lonesome without you." "No." I sniffle. "I'm not leaving." "Why?" Ed asks. I think about Ed's watch again. "Seeing your resolve inspired me. I want to do more, Ed. I can't just commit myself halfway." "Don't do anything. There's no need to get more involved." Ed says. He's being stubborn, as usual. "Yes there is, I want to make you the finest quality automail prosthetics, that way you can continue your journey knowing you're as strong as you can be." I smile. "I'm going to try again, I'll ask Mr. Dominic to make me his apprentice." Ed stares at me. "Okay" he smiles. "Well good luck." I nod.


	2. Chapter 2

I was on my way back to the hotel when I heard someone say: "I hear the Elrics are wreaking havoc." I stop walking, concern fills my mind. "Again?" a woman says. "The MP'S have been running around like crazy!" someone tells her. "They're in another fight? Good grief" I say out loud. I start walking again. "It seems they're after that guy who's been killing off state alchemists." I hear a man say and I turn towards where I heard him. "Seriously, they haven't caught him yet?" I hear someone ask the man. "What is the military waiting for?" a woman asks. I start walking faster, a memory of seeing my parents leave for Ishbal flashes in my mind. Then I think of Ed and Al. I walk even faster. "No not again please" I think.

Ten minutes later, I arrive in an alleyway. "It's true; state alchemists have made some serious mistakes." I hear Ed's voice and relief rushes through me, I found them. "But despite what you think that doesn't make what you're doing right, we can't let you continue." I walk closer to where I am hearing Ed's voice. "You're so self-righteous, but do you remember two Amestrian doctors named Rockbell?" Ed says. I stop walking and gasp. "The order came down to end the uprising and exterminate Ishbal, but that didn't stop them, they kept right on helping your people." Al looks at me and says to Ed: "Wait Brother." "Don't you remember them, those doctors that saved your life and you killed them." Ed raises his voice at the man in front of him. "Brother." Al says and points to me. Ed turns and looks at me. I stare at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about Ed?" I ask him, my voice shaky. Ed gasps. "Winry I…" "You mean he's the man… who killed them." I tell him. He looks back at me.

I drop to my knees, feeling weak. "Why did you… they were my mom and dad what did they ever do to you? They were doctors, they helped people. They didn't deserve to die." I sob and put my hands on my head. "Give them back! Give me back my mom and dad you monster!" I demand of him knowing that there is no way they can come back. Tears are filling my eyes fast. I put my hands on the ground in front of me and look down. There is a gun a few inches away from me. My hand slowly creeps toward it. "Winry, hold on you can't… don't do this." Ed tells me. "Winry" Al says. "Don't do it!" Ed says louder. I don't listen to them, it's as if they are far away and they don't matter at all, all that matters now is getting revenge for my parents. My hand lands on the gun. I pick the gun up and raise it so that it is level with the man, my hands are shaking and tears stain my face.

I sob quietly. The man says: "This girl is the doctors' daughter." I continue to cry. "You have the right, shooting me would be justified." The man says with no tone in his voice. "Don't do it Winry, put down the gun." Ed says, desperately trying to reach me. "You know you don't want to do this." Al says to me. "Shoot girl, but know the moment you pull the trigger, there's no going back you will be my enemy." The man says. Al yells: "Scar!" at him. "If you think I'll let you hurt one hair on her head…" Ed shouts at him, sounding very distressed. The man interrupts him. "You'll kill me? Fine with me, until one of us dies this chain of hatred will continue." He raises his voice. "But don't ever forget, it was the Amestrains who first pulled the trigger during the civil war, it was your people." He says to Ed.

I am filled with hate towards this man and all my energy is focused on shooting him. "Winry, don't shoot." Ed says cautiously. "Put the gun down and get out of here." Al adds. I don't listen. "Winry" Al pleads. "If you can't shoot then do as the boy tells you." The man says. "You're in the way" he transmutes towards me. All of a sudden Ed jumps in front of me, screaming "Don't shoot!" I want to ignore him, but he's in my way so I can't shoot. Al kicks at the man. He jumps back away from me and Ed. Al attacks the man again, but the man avoids him and runs off. "Ed you idiot, what are you doing? Both of you will get killed hurry and get Winry somewhere safe!" Al yells at Ed and then quickly runs after the man.

Ed goes down to his knees and faces me. "Winry let go of the gun." "I couldn't shoot." I sob. "I know you couldn't, its okay." He tells me. "But that man…" I cover my face with one hand. "He said he's the one who killed my mom and dad. He tried to kill you and Al too, Ed but I couldn't… why not?" I say to him, while crying.

I feel Ed's hands clasp mine. "Remember in Rush Valley, you delivered that baby, you saved two lives and you gave me an arm and a leg." Ed slowly removes each of my fingers from the gun. "You've replaced the ones I've lost." I hear the gun fall to the ground. "It's your hands. They weren't meant to kill." Ed holds my hand in both of his gently. Deep inside me I feel something, feelings for Ed, feelings that I don't remember having before. "They're meant to give life that's why." My shoulders shake, and I can no longer hold in the sobs. I jump into Ed's body, grabbing onto his shoulders. I finally let all of my tears out. I feel Ed's automail hand on my back.


	3. Chapter 3

I am still crying a few minutes later, but Ed is still with me. His hand is on my back and his coat is around me. "Take her somewhere she'll be safe." Ed tells a nearby officer. Ed gently turns my body so that I can see his face. "Winry, Al is still fighting so I have to go okay?" He tells me. I don't want him to go. "I'm sorry." He says as he slowly gets to his feet. "When this is all over I'll explain everything." I place my hand on his hand that is on my shoulder. His hand leaves my shoulder, but I continue to hold onto it. He slowly walks away and my hand slips from his. I stare at him walking away and think: "Why is waiting the only thing I can do." I clutch onto Ed's coat.

An hour or so later, Ed walks into the room at the centre where the guard has taken me. I smile at him, pleased that he has come back for me. I really missed him even though he has only been gone for a little while. I was so worried that he and Al had been badly hurt, but they look fine. "Hey Winry." Ed calls to me, but then he looks over at the table I am sitting at and sees Fuhrer Bradley. "Oh, hello there Fullmetal Alchemist." He greets Ed. "Fuhrer Bradley, this is a surprise." Ed says. "What brings you here?" Al asks. "I heard that a childhood friend of yours was under our protection here at the command centre. As a friend of such an important alchemist, she deserves our every courtesy." He replies. He rises from his chair. "I should be on my way now if you'll please excuse me miss." He addresses me "Oh." I quietly rise from my chair. "Of course Sir." And give him a little bow. He leaves out the door and then stops and tells Ed: "That's a nice honest friend you have there make sure you both take care of her." Then he leaves. I walk up to Ed and Al. "Ed." He turns around and looks at me. "You promised, what happened… tell me everything about my parents." I say. Ed looks at me with a serious expression.

Later, on the ride back to the hotel, I think about what Ed told me. I think that about what my parents did to help but wish that they could have come back to me. I wonder If that's selfish. When we arrive back at the hotel, the man behind the desk tells me that there is a phone call for me. It's the people in Rash Valley, telling me to get back there to help them. I know that I must go back, they need me I realize.

At the train station, I thank Ed and Al for stopping me form shooting that man. I remind Ed to take care of his automail. "Yep." He says. I also tell Al that I'll send him some polishing oil for his armour. I think about how worried I was for them when they were fighting that man. "And no dying okay?" I tell them. Al nods. "Right." Ed says. "Oh and…" the train whistle interrupts Ed and I just hear him mumumbling.

"Huh what I can't hear you." I reply. Ed starts to walk away. "Brother wait up!" Al calls to Ed and starts walking after him. "See you Winry." He waves to me. "Okay." I tell him. "Geez" I say to myself. "Come back, Edward what were you saying?" I yell to Ed and look out the train window. They stop walking and Ed turns around. He raises his hand and points his finger towards me. "The next time I hope they'll be tears of joy, and Al and I will be back in our normal bodies and I'll make you cry out of sheer happiness that's a promise." He shouts at me. I smile to myself. I laugh and wave to them.

The train starts to take off. So I put my head back inside. I think about Ed, and all the times I have watched Ed and Al's backs when they have left me and Granny. I think about when Ed asked me why I was crying. I realize that he asked that because he truly cared about my well being, not because he thought I was stupid. I stare out the train window and realize something else, it's crazy. "All this time, have I been falling for him?" I ask myself. I think about it the whole train ride and come to the conclusion that, yes I have fallen in love with Ed. I can't believe it, and I find myself wondering if he too has fallen in love with me.


	4. Chapter 4

It's just a normal day at the shop; I'm working on some parts when the phone rings. "Hello?" I answer. "Hey, Winry." Ed answers on the other end. I'm surprised. "Ed? Well this is a surprise. You didn't break your automail again did you?" I say. "What? No I'm calling … because… is everything alright? Have you noticed anything weird like any suspicious people following you?"

He's acting even stranger than he usually does. "You're creeping me out." I tell him. "What's creepy?" Ed yells. "It's just…" I wrap my fingers around the telephone cord. "Well its actually pretty rare to get a call from you…" I wrap my fingers on the cord again, for some reason I feel a little nervous. "I've never heard you worry about me. This is weirder than a snowstorm during summer." I say and then giggle a little. "Well fine maybe I won't worry!" Ed yells, again.

"Thank you, Ed." I smile. "Really. Thank you it means a lot." "Uh, sure. You're certain everything's okay right?" Ed says. "Yes and don't forget to look after your automail." I say to him. "Yeah, okay bye." Ed says and then he hangs up. I hang up and smile to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Yesterday, I came to Briggs because the military called me and told me that Ed needed new automail. Now, Ed and I are in a room and I am fitting him with new automail which is meant for the weather in the north.

"You should have told me you were headed to the north." I say to Ed. "I didn't have a chance. We were in a hurry, okay?" Ed replies. "Yeah and when are you guys ever not in a hurry? Anyway what did you do to get locked up?" I hate it when they leave me out of things. When I arrived yesterday, Ed and Al were in a cell.

"It's only a misunderstanding, just a lack of communication. I'll have them released within no time at all." Mr.Kimblee says to me. "Thanks a lot." I say. smiles, looks at Ed and then back at me. "These two are lucky to have you watching out for them." I tell him. "It's nothing." He replies.

All of a sudden, Ed pulls the wrench that he is holding one end of. I look at him and he gestures for me to move closer to him, so I do. "Listen. I wouldn't trust Kimblee if I were you." "What why not? He seems nice." I say.

I think back to when brought me here. He asked about my parents dying and he said that he was part of the team that found their bodies. He said that he's sorry he couldn't save them. I thanked him for trying. He told me that he respects their bravery. He also said he wishes that he could have met them. He told me that my parents had a photo of me with them when they were found. He thinks that having that picture of me kept my parents strong. He also said that they were heroes and honored to meet me. I believe that he was truly kind when he said that to me, but I want to trust Ed too.

"Do you have any idea what that psychopath did Ishbal?" Ed says. Then his face changes all of a sudden. He looks sort of worried. He bursts off the table an jumps all over the room. Geez, what's gotten into him all of a sudden? I've never seen him act this crazy before.

"Hydrogen, helium..." He starts reciting the elements. "Uh, Ed?" I say. Ed continues reciting the elements. I sigh. "Why did I have to fall in love with such a weirdo?" I say. "Huh? Did you say something?" Ed asks. I realize that I said that out loud, oops. I think I should distract him by working on his automail. "No Ed I didn't say anything." I reconnect the nerve.

Ed yelps out in pain. "What the hell WInry! I told you to warn me before you connect this, alright!" He shouts at me. Good, he forgot about what I said. "Yeah now let's do your leg.

A few minutes later, Ed is testing out his automail when the northern automail mechanic asks me if I want to see his work. I tell him that I'd love to. "Hey." Ed says. I look at him. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing. Try to keep on your toes and don't go off exploring, not on your own. It's not safe her, be careful alright?" I stare at him. He sounds really concerned for me. It's nice to feel that he seems to care for me as much as I care for him. "Okay I will be." I smile at him then leave the room.


	6. Chapter 6

A little while later, I am in the cell taking to Al, when Ed walks in. "Winry… You were only brought to Briggs as a hostage." Ed says. Al gasps. I'm confused. Why would I be used as a hostage? Is Ed being serious? "What?" I look at Al. "What does he mean, Al?" I look at Ed. "Are you joking?" I ask him.

"Listen. I've been ordered by the Fuhrer to fulfill my duties as a human weapon. In other words, they're ordering me to help them commit mass murder." Ed says. I gasp and stand up. "Why don't you just refuse?" I raise my voice at Ed. I look at him and realize that it's my fault he can't refuse. I sit back down.

"Oh no, I'm sorry they're using me to hold you down." I feel my shoulders shake. Ed makes a noise. I put my head in my hands. "I won't cry. I won't, I'm just upset at myself for being so naive. I'm sorry; all you were trying to do was get your original bodies back again." I say. "About that, they actually offered me a philosopher's stone as payment." Ed says. A stone. But…" Al says, but Ed interrupts him. "That's right Kimblee has one." "We can't Brother, the ingredients for…" Ed interrupts him again; "I know, Al." Al gasps and stares at Ed. "Go ahead and do what you want." He tells him. "I will" Ed replies. Someone comes and opens the cell for Ed. He leaves.

I also leave the cell. I hear Ed telling about how that man named Scar murdered my parents. I turn to Al. "You're okay with this Al?" I ask him. "The philosopher's stone. They can only be made by sacrificing human lives." He says. I gasp, wondering how I haven't heard this before. I stare at Al in disbelief. I look in the direction Ed went. "Don't worry. Brother would never actually use one. We don't need it. We think we might be able to use Xingese alchestry to get our bodies back. There's a girl that's been working with Scar. We think that she can teach it to us." Al says. "So then is he going after Scar to find this girl?" I ask. Al nods. "I think so." "I see." I reply. This could give me a chance to speak to Scar. "Then I guess I have better hurry up and come up with a believable excuse." I say. "Huh?" Al replies. I leave.

An hour or so later, I see that Ed and Al are about to leave. I run outside and get to the car they are in. I stuff my automail bag inside. I get inside and push myself into Ed so that I can fit inside. I push some more. "Come on, Al. Scoot over some!" I yell. "What are you doing, Winry?" Ed asks. appears and says; "I'm sorry, Winry but you need to wait here at the fort. We're not going for a picnic." I look down. "And neither am I. I just performed a complicated upgrade on his automail that I've never done before. What if there's a malfunction? That would tarnish the Rockbell name if I'm not there to fix it. Ed makes a noise. He sighs "Do you even realize how obsessed with your job you are? You're a workaholic." He says. "And proud of it too. This has been my family's business for four generations!" I reply. "Oh yeah totally, four generations of gear heads." Ed says. "There's nothing wrong with that." I grunt and him and he grunts back. The car starts moving. "This could turn out really badly for us." Ed says. "Yeah." I say. But still, I can't just sit around waiting anymore, I think.


	7. Chapter 7

When we arrived at the area where Scar was last spotted, Ed and Al decided that it would be safer if I would stay in Al's armor. I didn't want to start an argument, so I agreed to it. After about a half hour of being inside the armor, I heard Ed arguing with a girl that I assumed to be the one Al was talking about.

"Let me out Al." I say. "Sorry." Al replies then he opens the armor. I fall out. "I kept bumping my head." I say. It really was not comfortable in there. "Excuse me who is this women Alphonse?!" The girl says. I look at her. She starts crying and she asks Al how he could do this to her. I'm confused. "No. It's not like that she's just a friend." Al tells the girl.

"Hey May, you shouldn't go running off like that." A voice from outside the room says. A man enters, he gasps. "The Elric Brothers are here." "Who's that?" Ed asks. "Right, my face. I'm Doctor Marcoh." The man removes his hood. "What? Doctor Marcoh?" Al says. "But you look… What happened?" Ed says. "Why don't you tell me what you're doing here first?" Doctor Marcoh replies.

Another man comes into the room, he gasps and shouts: "The Elric Brothers are here?!" "And who are you?" Ed asks him. "Don't act like you don't know me. How could you have forgotten me?" He says and mentions that he is from Youswell. "Rather easily. Are you sure we've actually met?" Ed replies. I wonder if Ed has actually forgotten who this man is or if he is just trying to annoy him. "How cruel! And after you destroyed my life!" The man reminds Ed that it was his fault that he lost his job and suffered because of it. He wants revenge.

The girl speaks suddenly. "It's not right. I'll never let a thieving hussy like you take him from me!" Huh? Did she really just say what I thought she did? "Did you just call me a hussy? I ask. "I already told you, she's just a childhood friend." Al tells the girl. "You should think about something else, like alchestry." Ed says. The man shouts something at Ed. "Yeah how sad, life is hard. Trust me, I know how you feel." Ed replies. The man shouts at him again.

Later, after the man has calmed down Doctor Marcoh shows Ed a book that might help Al and him. But he says that they need Scar to help decipher it. "What do we need him for?!" Ed shouts. We hear a loud noise somewhere that's not too far from where we are and we all gasp. Ed tells us to stay here and hide. He says that he and Al will find out what's going on. "So, Scar's here." I say. I decide to sneak away and follow them.

I've been watching Ed and Al fight Scar for a few minutes. It's getting intense, and I feel nervous. I decide to interfere. "Don't hurt them!" I yell. Ed looks at me. He and Al stop fighting Scar. "What are you doing here, idiot?!" Ed yells at me. I step forward, but then stop when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "That's close enough." Major Miles says. "You brought her here, major?" Ed asks. Major Miles holds a gun on Scar. He tells Ed and Al that he can take from here. I see this as a chance for me to face Scar. I step closer to him. "Winry!" Al calls. "Stop, Winry. Stay back." Ed warns me. "Let me go. It's alright." I tell them, in a serious tone. I need to do this and they can't stop me. "It couldn't be any less alright." Ed says, sounding angry. "Miss, you need to stay back." Major Miles says. "Just let me. Please understand you have to let me talk to him. I need to, Ed." I say. Ed and Al let me go. "Why? Why did you kill my mother and father?" I ask Scar. "There's nothing I can say that won't sound like an excuse. Nothing can change the fact that I am responsible for their deaths. I killed them." I wait for him to say more.


	8. Chapter 8

"Young girl, you have every right to pass judgment on me." Scar says. A few seconds of silence pass. I look at Scar's wound and realize how bad it is. I walk over to a box and find some cloth. I walk back to Scar and kneel in front of him. "Your arm, you'll die if we don't bandage it. I say. I start tying the cloth around Scar's wound.

"Winry." Ed says, he sounds shocked. "Quiet, Ed." I tell him, thinking about my parents, not him. "It's what my parents would have wanted." I add. Scar gasps. "Mom and Dad saved his life before after all. There has to be a reason for that." I say. "Does that mean you're forgiving me?" Scar asks. "Don't get me wrong. I don't forgive your wantonness murdering." I tell him. I finish bandaging Scar and stand up.

"Winry…" Ed says. "It's alright. I won't cry." I turn to Ed and smile. "Didn't I promise that the next time I cried, they would be tears of joy?" I close my eyes and try to convince myself that I did the right thing. I also try to keep from crying. I feel Ed's hand on my head. I open my eyes and gasp quietly. Ed moves closer, his head is against mine now. I can feel my heart pounding. I want to feel even closer to Ed right now. I want him to hold me in his arms. But Ed steps away from me and turns to Scar. "Listen, Scar. No matter what Winry says, I still want to beat you bloody. And drag you down to the Rockbell Family grave to pay your respects." He says.

Scar doesn't reply, instead he speak to Major Miles. "Major Miles wasn't it? Can I ask you something?" "What?" Miles replies. "Earlier you said I was one of your people." Scar says. "That's right. I'm part Ishbalan on my grandfather's side. I wish we didn't have meet like this, red eyed brother of mine." Miles tells Scar. "How can you bring yourself to be part of the Amestrian military?" Scar asks him. Miles tells Scar that he wants to work from the inside to change the way Amestrians view people of Ishballa. He also tells Scar that he won't let him go.

"Hold on!" I hear Doctor Marcoh's voice from the doorway. "Who's there?" Miles asks. "May!" Al says. "Doctor Marcoh." Ed says. "Please don't take Scar as your prisoner. We need him." Doctor Marcoh says. Doctor Marcoh tells them that they need Scar to decipher the notes. Miles tells May that he has orders to bring her back to the Fort. May asks what they want her for. Miles assures her that she will receive a warm welcome. Miles says that it would be best to hide Marcoh and Scar in Fort Briggs.

"Hold on! What are saying? You mean we're bringing that monster with us?!" Ed says. "We need him to decipher the notes." Miles replies. "There's not a damn thing I want that guy's help with. Just hand him over to Kimblee!" Ed shouts. I can really see Ed's hate for Scar. Miles reminds Ed about a transmutation circle, one the country was formed to make. He says we need to know what the notes say. Ed gasps. "I heard they're using the Rockbell girl as a hostage against you. If we act now we can disgrace Kimblee and find someplace to hide her where they can't touch her." Miles says and then he pulls his gun on Scar and tells him if he works with us, he'll help him out. Scar says it doesn't look like he'll have another choice. He says he'll help. Miles turns to me, "We have a deal then. My apologies, Miss Rockbell. You'll have to wait a while before we can punish your parents' killer." I nod "Fine".

I hear something make a noise behind me. There are two chimeras, I think tied up behind me. Miles says to dispose of them. "Hold on a second!" Ed says. "Wait! You don't have to kill them!" Al says. Miles says he sees no reason to let him live. "No! A life is a life. What better reason do you need than that?" Al asks. One of the chimeras says that they don't need Al's help. They say they don't have a future. Al doesn't understand. He asks if they have any loved ones. They say they do, but they think they are dead. Al asks if they are happy with the bodies they have. They say they want their bodies back, of course. Al shows them his empty armor and tells them that he is not giving up. I feel proud of him.

One of Miles' men points out that there is a snowstorm coming. Miles says we have no chance of reaching the fort. I look at Ed, "What do we do now?" I ask. Yoki, I think that's his name, suggests that we go underground. "That's it!" we all shout at him. Marocoh says that I can come to the fort, but when they find out I'm missing? Ed and Al will be the first people they suspect. "We can handle ourselves." Al says. "Yeah, I hate to brag, but I've got a pretty smooth tongue you know." Ed adds. Miles says Kimblee will still be suspicious. I think. I come up with a plan. I'm not sure if Ed will like it.

"Um, I hate to be the one to suggest this, but… uh what do you think Kimblee would do if I was suddenly taken hostage by Scar?" I say. "You want him to kidnap you?" Al asks. "Hold on, Winry, you're saying you want us to let him go?" Ed asks. "Right. Scar runs away carrying me. Then, Ed you and the others try desperately to stop him or at least that's what you pretend to do. You understand?" I reply. "You can't do that! You're crazy!" Ed shouts at me. "I don't have a choice so I? I'm a hostage either way so I might as well choose my captor!" I shout back at him. "But he's a mass murderer!" Al says. "Al's right. There's no reason for you to be risking your life." Ed says. "Don't you get it? It's time for you to learn you don't have to do everything alone." I tell them. They both gasp. "Make up your minds, the storm is coming in. If we don't hurry we won't be able to get out of here." Miles says. Ed and I stare at each other. One of Miles' men warns that he can see Kimblee's forces. "Damn it! Scar if you do anything to hurt her I'll…" Ed says angrily. Scar interrupts him. "I won't harm the girl. I keep my promises. Ed releases Scar.

As we are leaving, one of Miles' men stops me. "Excuse me miss, your ears. Your earrings are made of metal, if you don't take them out you'll get frostbite." He says. I take out my earrings, put them in my hand and walk down the steps towards Ed. "Ed" I get to him and place my earrings in his hand. "You hang onto those for me." I turn around and head back up the steps. I turn while walking and say, "I'll see you back at the fort."


	9. Chapter 9

It turns out; I didn't see Ed back at the fort. We ended heading to a town called Liore, because Al wanted to. He and Ed have visited it in the past, they met a girl named Rose there, and Al wanted to see how she was doing. While we were there, we saw Ed and Al's father and I got to meet Rose. She said that Ed and Al helped her and all of Liore. Once again, I felt proud of the brothers.

Now, I am finally home. The Briggs soldiers that we ended up travelling with escorted me home. I leave them downstairs and go up to my room. I get a fresh set of clothes out and place them on my bed. "It's gotten so dusty in here." I say out loud. I slip off one of my tops. I start to raise my undershirt over my body, but stop and look to my left. I see Ed staring at me. I scream.

The Briggs soldiers come running to my room. "Hey what's the matter here?" One of them asks. I notice that they have their guns out. Ed makes noises, he sounds kind of scared. "When did Edward Elric get here?" One of them says. "Drop your guns." Someone orders them. I hear Den coming up the stairs, barking at the strangers. Ling appears suddenly. "What the hell is going on here?" He says. He sounds different. "Ling?" I say. "You guys are Kimblee's men aren't you?" One of Briggs soldiers asks the men that I don't know. "Hey, I know you guys, you're from Briggs." One of the men replies. "You two have been following us this whole time?" One of the Briggs soldiers asks. "Everyone calm down." One of the men says.

I slowly walk over to Ed. "Okay, Ed do you want to tell me what's going on here?" I say. "Looks like a cautionary tale about guns." Ed replies. Doesn't he know that I was being serious? I point at Ed and say, "Don't be a smart ass, tell me why you're in my room!" I shout. I swear that I see Ed's face turn red. Why would he be blushing? "I just wanted someplace private to eat my sandwich." Ed says.

The men argue, and Den is still barking even though Ling is holding him. "Get out of my room!" I shout. I pull my wrench out and get everyone out. Once they are out, I turn to Ed. "I was worried about you." I tell him, in a calm voice. But I really was worried that something had happened to him. Ed makes a strange noise. "I was worried about you too. I thought Al was with you?" Ed replies. I gasp, reminded that Ed and Al have not seen each other for a while. I walk over to Ed. "He's at the train station right now. He's with Miles." I tell Ed. Ed gasps and I continue talking. "The train's going to leave soon..." Ed gets up and starts walking towards the door. "You might be able to make it if you hurry." I finish.

Ed slows down and then stops walking. What is he doing? I thought he would want to see Al. "Hey, what's wrong? Don't you want to see him?" I ask. "Well technically, I'm a fugitive right now. I can't risk anyone seeing me." Ed says. "But still…" I say, trying to think of what to say to him. Silence fills the room. "Winry?" I hear Granny say. I see her and she smiles at me. "Welcome home." She greets me. "Hey, Granny I hope you weren't worried. I missed you. I say.

Later, after we have gone downstairs, Granny asks who the Briggs soldiers are. They introduce themselves, telling her that they are my bodyguards. I walk up to Ling. "Hey Ling, you remember me?" I ask. "What? Oh right, I guess you know this guy." He says and points to himself. What does he mean? "The name's Greed. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ling says. "Huh" I say, I'm really confused.

At dinner, I ask Ed and the men who came with him why they came here. Ling… Greed says Ed's automail needs maintenance. I look at Ed. "Give him a look-see after dinner. It is your fine craftsmanship after all. I'm not comfortable tinkering with it."Granny says to me. I nod "Yeah of course."

Down in the basement, after I have finished tuning up Ed's automail, I tell him about our visit to Liore. "You don't say, Liore's getting up and running again. Good to hear. I was nervous they might not. So, why is Al travelling with Major Miles anyway?" Ed says. "I'm not sure on all the details, but the northern troops are hatching some plan in the east. Al figured he could help out. So he volunteered to tag along." I reply. "I see." Ed says.

"We ran into your father in Liore. He should be on his way to Central now. I think he's headed for some slum named Kanama. You ought to go and get the full story from him." I tell him. Ed doesn't reply. I feel upset. "You know, it's almost the promised day." I say. "Ling and Greed told me all about it. It could give us a chance to get our bodies back. But it's most likely going to result in catastrophe for Amestrians." I'm confused; I thought Ed would want to fight for the country.

"Listen." Ed says, in a serious tone. I turn around to face him. "What is it?" I say. "I want you to take Granny and Den. Leave the country for a while." What? Is he actually saying that he can't save us? I grunt and pull my wrench out and whack Ed with it. "I'm not running away, you can't just send us off like that!" I know you want to protect us, but you need to try to save everyone!" I yell at him. "I'm going to do everything I can to stop it, but there's a chance it might not work!" Ed yells back at me. "I don't want to hear any doubts from you! Please Ed, you can't let them go through with this. Just tell me you're going to stop them and save the country! I want to hear you say that you're going to protect the country then get your bodies back, do whatever it takes to make that happen!" I say to him, meaning every word.

I stare at him. I notice that he has grown taller than me. I'm kind of shocked, for as long as I can remember I have been taller than him. Ed looks away and says, "Winry, you make it sound like it's easy." "This isn't the time to start doubting yourself, Ed." I tell him. He starts walking away. "Listen to me!" I call out to him. "Ugh, Winry you just don't know when to shut up do you?" Ed says. "Edward..." I say after he has left. I only said those things to him because I love him and I care for him.

About an hour later, Ed is leaving. "You're leaving in the middle of the night?" I ask him. "We were actually planning on leaving earlier today, and then we ran onto you. It was good to see you." He smiles. "And thanks for the tune up." He replies. Then he turns around and starts walking away. Granny tells Ed to give his father a message if he sees him. I think about Ed and for some reason I decide to tell him how I feel. I don't know when I'll see him again. I start going after him. "Ed, I need to…" I say, but Ed interrupts. "Lay low until the promised day passes." He turns to face me. "We're going to stop them, Winry. Al and I will be home before you know it. He smiles. "Have an apple pie waiting for us, okay?" He says. I gasp, but then I smile back at him and nod. After Ed is long gone, I tell myself that maybe it was a good thing I didn't tell him that I love him. I wouldn't know how he would have replied. Does he love me too?


	10. Chapter 10

It's a typical day at home, we have had so many customers today, but we are almost always busy. I am exhausted. I am resting at the kitchen table. My head is down on the table, my eyes closed when I hear Den barking. I lift my head up. "What's he barking at now?" I ask myself. I get up and walk out of the room. I get to the door of the next room and stop, when I hear someone's voice. It's Al, he's telling Den that he is tickling him.

Wait. Al would need a body to feel Den licking him. I am shocked and overwhelmed with emotions. This can't be real, I'm dreaming. I walk into the front room. I finally reach the front door and pull open the door. I stare outside. Den is licking Al, who is on the ground. Al… Al in his body. I don't believe it. Al looks at me and smiles. Ed is behind him, also smiling at me. My face crumples, I feel the tears starting. They are happy tears, of course. I turns out I had kept my promise to Ed. I start running to them. When I get close enough, I jump on top of them. I am sobbing now. "Dummies, welcome home." I greet them. "Thanks." Ed replies. Al laughs and says, "Good to be back."

About two years later, Ed is leaving for the west. I decided to come to the train station with him. We are sitting on the bench, waiting for the train to arrive. "Make sure to oil it every day." I tell Ed, reminding him to care for his automail leg. "Right." Ed replies. "And please keep the screws tightened." I add. "Yeah." Ed says. "Dry it off immediately when you get out of the tub." I tell him. "Fine." He says. He's not listening is he? "Are you even listening?" I ask. "Yeah." He says. I grunt. I hear the train whistle. "There's your train." I say.

"Knowing you, you'll probably break it within a month and have to come home for maintenance." I say to him, knowing it's true. "Yeah, yeah." Ed faces the train. "You're probably right." He says. I smile. "Well whenever that does happen, just call me to make an appointment." I say. "Sure." Ed replies as he walking. He stops with one foot on the train. Huh? What's he doing? He turns around and faces me. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Listen, Winry." He says in a serious tone. "Well, what? Just come out and say it." I say. I'm eager to know what he has to say. Ed blushes and makes stuttering noises. "Equivalent exchange!" He says. "Huh?!" I reply. "Ed points at me and says, "I'll give you half of my life if you give half of your to me." I gasp a little. Is he asking me to spend my life with him? As in marriage?! But, he's using alchemy as a metaphor?! This is not at all how I wanted him to do this.

"Ugh, come on do you have to treat everything like alchemy?" The whole equivalent exchange thing is just nonsense." I say. "What'd you say?!" Ed shouts at me. "It's nonsense! How about I just give you my whole life?" I reply. Ed stares at me, he is blushing again. I gasp and make strange noises. I realize what I just said. I put my hands out and blush deeply. "Maybe not all of it." I hold my fingers out, and try to count. "Ninety, maybe eighty percent. Seventy? That's not enough. Eighty five… yeah eighty five is a good number." I say, I feel embarrassed and nervous.

Ed chuckles. I turn to face him. "What?!" I ask. Ed laughs even more. "Shut up!" I shout at him. I am now annoyed at him. I was serious and he is taking it as a joke! Ed is still laughing, but he says: "Oh sorry, really." He still continues to laugh. "Edward!" I yell. "You are so incredible. Ha ha you knocked equivalent exchange flat on its butt in just a few words." He says.

"Uh… and what's that mean? Are you making fun of me?" I ask him, still annoyed that he is acting so immature. Ed stands up. "Not at all." His hand goes to my head. He is looking into my eyes. I blush. His other hand goes to my shoulder and he pulls me into his shoulder for a hug. I gasp quietly. He never shows public affection. "Thanks for cheering me up. I'll miss you. Goodbye for now." He says. I hug him back, grabbing onto his waist. I nod into his shoulder. "Come home soon." I tell him. I have a sweet moment with him as he holds me for a little longer. He pulls away a little, but then does the most shocking thing yet. He leans in and kisses me. At first, I am too shocked to do anything. But then I blush and kiss him back. I think back to our first kiss.

A couple of weeks ago, I was working on his automail, doing typical maintenance. Ed was sitting on a chair. I finished working on his automail and rolled his pant leg down for him. He grabbed my hand and held it in his and just looked into my eyes. I stared back, wondering if he was going to say anything. He was blushing. I decided to make a move. I moved in closer to him. "Winry… I…" He started to say. But I stopped him and put my lips on his. I was tired of not doing anything to really show my feelings. I gently moved my lips a little, but his stayed still. I pulled away. I stepped away from him. "Sorry… I uh…" I bit my lip and stopped talking. Ed was staring at me, blushing. I ran and left the room, feeling embarrassed. That was our first kiss. I regretted making a move imediely. We haven't spoken of that day since.

My mind returns to the present. Ed pulls away from me. He blushes and looks at me. I smile and say, "I'll miss you too." He smiles back and then turns around and boards the train. He loves me too, I know that now. I also know that I can't wait for him to return.

THE END.


End file.
